Assignment2
Introduction You assignment is about a computer network which often simply referred to as a network, is a group of computers and devices interconnected by communications channels that facilitate communications among users and allows users to share resources. Networks may be classified according to a wide variety of characteristics An Introduction to Networking This section provides basic introduction to network, what is computer networking, Ethernet overview, LAN/WAN technology, internet communication system and basic LAN concepts. The term “network” in computing system means two or more computers connected each other to form a network and networking means two or more computers connected with each other and sharing data and resources. Today every business in the world from banking to airlines offices, corporate organizations, postal services, universities and a even a home where there are two or more computers, need a network to communicate with other people. . Requirements You are required to finish this assignment in wiki page. You can move to your page by clicking on your metric number in groups section. Moreover, each paragraph shouldn't acceded 5 lines. The following sections include the content of assignment, the list of the groups and an example of wiki page which would be helpful for doing this assignment. You just need to edit the page and see how it organized and follow it. You aren't required to add pictures or links in the paragraphs. Good Luck for all. Content TYPICAL STRUCTURE OF YOUR ASSIGNMENT VIA WIKI IS: INTRODCUTION BACKGROUND BENIFITS WHAT IS NETWORK CLASSIFICTION TWO TYPS OF NETWORKS BASED ON PHYSICAL SCOPE BASIC HARDWARE COMPONENTS CONCLUSION REFERENCES Groups Computer Network Assignment A134334 & A135607 Computer Network Assignment A134482 & A134604 Computer Network Assignment A134738 & A134422 Computer Network Assignment A134214 & A134537 Computer Ntetwork Assignment A134639 & A133553 Computer Network Assignment A134634 & A134371 Computer Network Assignment A135407 & A135328 Computer Network Assignment A134201 & A134323 Computer Network Assignment A134650 & A134689 Computer Network Assignment A134669 & A131208 & A131143 Computer Network Assignment A133808 & A132273 Computer Network Assignment A134600 & A134599 Computer Network Assignment A134139 & A134392 Computer Network Assignment A134459 & A134715 Computer Network Assignment A134614 & A134617 Computer Network Assignment A134613 & A134263 Computer Network Assignment A134515 & A133628 Computer Network Assignment A134529 & A134543 Computer Network Assignment A134183 & A134389 Computer Network Assignment A135529 & A135421 & A135601 Computer Network Assignment A134727 & A134662 Computer Network Assignment A131163 & A124472 Computer Network Assignment A134258 & A134624 Computer Network Assignment A134547 & A134512 Computer Network Assignment A131779 & A134347 Computer Network Assignment A131125 & A131121 Computer Network Assignment A134429 & A134469 Computer Network Assignment A134591 & A135410 Computer Network Assignment A135488 & A131120 Computer Network Assignment A134192 & A134671 Computer Network Assignment A133628 & A134515 Computer Network Assignment A134713 & A134673 Computer Network Assignment A130832 & A128486 Computer Network Assignment A134659 & A131144 Computer Network Assignment A134491 & A134338 Computer Network Assignment A134582 & A134522 Computer Network Assignment A134391 & A134362 Computer Network Assignment A131182 & A134391 & A134362 Computer Network Assignment A134680 & A134657 Computer Network Assignment A134736 & A134721 Computer Network Assignment A134558 & A134611 Computer Network Assignment A134087 & A134570 Computer Network Assignment A134740 & A134455 Computer Network Assignment A133222 & A134388 & A131166 Computer Network Assignment A134656 & A135594 Computer Network Assignment A134672 & A134648 Computer Network Assignment A134609 & A134568 Computer Network Assignment A134664 & A134289 Computer Network Assignment A134289 & A134664 Computer Network Assignment A134414 & A134724 Computer Network Assignment A127941 & A128913 Computer Network Assignment A131117 & A131362 Computer Network Assignment A134681 & A134476 Computer Network Assignment A134568 & A134609 Computer Network Assignment A134396 & A133765 Computer Network Assignment A130797 & A130944 Computer Network Assignment A134698 & A134718 Computer Network Assignment A134648 & A134672 Computer Network Assignment A134509 & A134688 Computer Network Assignment A134723 & A134532 Computer Network Assignment A134597 & A134703 Computer Network Assignment A131202 & A134647 Computer Network Assignment A131110 & A131148 & A131254 Computer Network Assignment A134678 & A134693 Computer Network Assignment A134466 & A131178 Computer Network Assignment A134690 & A134551 Computer Network Assignment A134464 & A131115 Computer Network Assignment A134402 & A134691 Computer Network Assignment A134185 & A131198 Computer Network Assignment A134647 & A131202 Computer Network Assignment A134651 & A134532 Computer Network Assignment A134579 & A134588 Computer Network Assignment A134567 & A134576 Computer Network Assignment A134357 & A134430 Computer Network Assignment A135525 & A135434 Due Date From 22/9/2010 to 29/9/2010. Example of orginizatied wiki page Master 1